1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers for being pulled behind a tow vehicle such as a truck, recreational vehicle or the like and for supporting a first load such as an automobile or the like and a second load such as a boat or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various trailers and the like have been developed to be towed by a vehicle for transporting both a car and a boat or the like. See, for example, Watson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,203 which discloses a trailer combination comprising a lower trailer for supporting a boat or the like and an upper trailer rigidly mounted above the lower trailer for supporting a fold up camper trailer or the like; Prudhome, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,772 which discloses a trailer combination that includes a trailer base for receiving an automobile or the like and a carrier frame carried by the trailer base and being movable relative to the trailer base and adapted for receiving a boat and trailer and the like; and Vencill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,420 which discloses a trailer combination having a first support assembly adapted to carry a car and a second support assembly adapted to carry a boat and supported on the first assembly by a pair of pivoted scissor arms slidably secured to the first and second support assemblies. None of the known prior art, taken as a whole disclose or suggest the present invention.